1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tensioning device for belts and the like, in particular on motor vehicle engines, including at least two housing parts swivelable relative to one another, one of which can be mounted so as to be stationary.
2. The Prior Art
Tensioning devices of this type are used primarily on motor vehicle engines, in order to lend the belt an approximately constant tension regardless of the particular operating state, and to absorb and damp vibration and shocks to the belt.
Since known devices of this type comprise at least two housing parts swivelable relative to one another and thus not firmly joined to one another, care must be taken when they are stored, so that all the parts of such a device will remain together. This is particularly onerous when shipping them to the storage place and in the unloading process, which sometimes is done automatically.
Mounting a multiple-part entity of the known type on a motor vehicle engine is even more problematic, because such constructions are unsuitable or at best poorly suited to automated mounting, and even mounting them manually takes a comparatively long time.